


То, что вырезано цензурой. По мотивам 360 и прочих глав манхвы

by mnogabukv



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Detail, Female Characters, Gen, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Off screen, Other, art comment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Происходящее за кадром манхвы





	1. То, что вырезано цензурой. По мотивам 360 главы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Мы их теряем!

Театр абсурда

 

Подземный комплекс ( лаборатория Франкенштейна) смутно напоминающий филиал одной из секретных лабораторий Пентагона в Южной Корее.  
Суматоха. Паника. Франкенштейн в белом халате и со стетоскопом болтающимся на шее:  
\- Что же делать, у нас не хватает реанимационных комплексов, проклятая программа сокращения бюджетного финансирования… Мы их теряем! (Хватается за голову).  
Сейра. Подает стакан воды с растворенной таблеткой аспирина.  
\- Выпейте, это вас успокоит.  
Мимо проносятся Раэль Кертье и сэр Кэриас с какими-то бумажками и пакетами с плазмой.  
\- У нас не хватает плазмы!  
\- У нас не оплачен счет за электричество за предыдущий месяц! В любой момент особняк могут отключить от центральной электростанции…  
Франкенштейн в ужасе:  
\- Мы их теряем, мы их теряем! Срочно нужна кровь резус какой-то там и очень редкая группа!  
Сейра (хладнокровно)  
\- У нас только два койко-места, два остальных реанимационных комплекса на всякий случай зарезервированы в «скорой помощи».  
\- Так скорее звоните туда, пусть привозят!  
\- В съемочной группе сериала «Скорая помощь».  
\- Все равно, звоните! Мы их теряем! (Франкенштейн хватается за голову в очередной раз и вырывает прядь волос)  
Все, синхронно:  
\- А, вот почему ваши знаменитые локоны поредели.  
Регис подает признаки жизни со своего края кушетки:  
\- Почему я так неэлегантно раздет? Я хочу предстать перед зрителями в красивом костюме от Версаче и еще в ботинках, они прибавляют мне целых два с половиной сантиметра роста!  
С другого конца кушетки номер два подает голос Тао:  
\- А я хочу лежать раздетым. Обнаженным. Голым. У меня такое красивое тело, почему вы скрываете мои изящные члены под этой уродливой одеждой.  
Все в шоке.  
Тао поясняет:  
\- «члены» это такое устаревшее выражение, но звучит очень по-благородному и возвышенно так…  
Франкенштейн хватается за голову.  
М-21 просыпается и неэстетично зевает во всю пасть, показывая задние и боковые резцы, или клыки и язык и прочие внутренние органы:  
\- Ну что разорались, поспать не дают спокойно.  
Удивленно замечает рядом с собой Региса.  
\- Мелкий, чего ты нацепил эти шланги к соскам? Мастурбируешь?  
Регис (отчаянно):  
\- Я ретуширую эротичные сцены, которые проглядела цензура!  
Со своей кушетки подает голос Тао:  
\- Ой, а можно мне этот вакуумный отсос прицепить в другое место? Получится неплохой массаж «волшебные присоски».  
Такео просыпается из летаргического сна и дает подзатыльник. Тао замолкает и снайпер опять погружается в сон с видом сказочной спящей красавицы.  
Наконец-то доставляют необходимые реанимационные комплексы вместе с двумя кроватями. Регис и М-21 перебираются на новые места лежания.  
Тао робко подает свежую идею:  
\- А можно ультрафиолетовые лампы включить, заодно позагорали бы…  
Кэриас вырубает его одним суровым взглядом из под золотистой челки.  
Франкенштейн принимается причитать с новой силой:  
\- Мы их теряем! Скажи, Раэль, кого бы ты оставил в живых? Такео необходимо сделать переливание крови, но у него очень редкая группа, Регису нужно сделать трахеотомию, Тао – пересадку печени, может возьмем органы и недостающую плазму у Такео? Все равно он почти всегда молчит, как будто уже умер…  
Такео поднимает вверх средний палец.  
Франкенштейн, нервно смеясь:  
\- Ничего, это просто условный рефлекс. Такео такой холодный… ( в сторону) Я пытался подкатить к нему с предложением об обмене опытом по отращиванию длинных густых волос, но он отказался. Хе-хе…(мерзко хихикает, явно задумывая какую-то гадость)  
\- Раз уж всем будут делать операции, можно мне сразу же заодно произвести вазэктомию? – Это М-21.  
Все в шоке.  
М-21, невозмутимо:  
\- А что, и проблем с женщинами меньше и для национального генофонда одна польза.  
В комнату с персонажами манги влетает Сон Дже Хо:  
\- Ишь губу раскатали, сейчас Ли Кван Су вас иллюстрировать будет…  
Франкенштейн выпивая последнюю дозу валерьянки, берет себя в руки, делает равнодушное холодное лицо.  
Итак, начали!


	2. Где носило Ноблесс и Франкенштейна-1 Засадный полк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Где были ноблесс и Франкенштейн, когда уничтожали ..(ГМО, Центральный Аппарат Лукедонии, Раджака, Раэля -Сейру и Ркгиса и проч. нужное подчеркнуть)

"Где должен быть командир?" (к/ф "Чапаев")

 

\- Ну что, пора?  
Ноблесс ничего не ответил, лишь только кинул суровый взгляд в духе Димитрия Михайловича Боброк-Волынского, мол, «погодь, Петька, малость еще обождать надо».  
\- Так ведь их там убьют! А мы – самые главные, здесь, в засаде сидим, в кустах?  
Кадис Этрама величественно вынул из воздуха несколько штук Solánum tuberósum, иначе в просторечии именуемый как «картошка» и наглядно стал объяснять тактическую схему боевой операции. «Вот враги, вот – наши основные силы, где должен быть самый главный до самого последнего, решающего момента? В засаде»  
Решительное лицо белокожего арийца Франкенштейна слегка окрасилось краской от столь обидного тычка в нос и обуревавших его чувств. Несмотря на почти тысячу лет христианского вероисповедания, в нем еще продолжала течь кровь древних воинственных германцев, рыцарей Тевтонского ордена и прочих головорезов. Что-что, а пустить кровушку вдоль желобка своего человеческого оружия он любил. И плевать, что на самом деле, сей желобок делался для сохранения баланса клинка и облегчения веса тяжелого оружия.  
«Все-таки цивилизованности в нем совсем немного, - с надменной нежностью подумалось Кадису Этраме Рэйзелу. – Этакий поверхностный налет, а под ней шкура закоренелого варвара-язычника. Почти индейца».  
Причем тут краснокожие обитатели северо-американских прерий Ноблесс еще не успел додумать, ситуация в битве с ноблесс-отступниками и еретиками зашла в тупик. Вот и благочестивая Лорд-девица величественная Раскрея фон как ее там, Генезис не в ее ли честь так назвали музыкальную группу?  
Ах, да, отвлеклись, битва на полях Лукедонии достигла своего апогея.  
\- Пора!  
Решительно сдвинув тщательно выщипанные аристократической дугой брови, подал знак военачальник засадного полка Кадис Этрама Д.Рэйзел.  
-Можно я с вами поменяюсь одеждой, чтобы обеспечить вам большую свободу маневра?  
Как и Михаил Бренк, Франкенштейн прежде всего заботился о своем полководце.


	3. Где носило ноблесс и Франкенштейна-2. Топографический кретинизм Рэйзела

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Топографический кретинизм" Рэйзела

\- Ну наконец-то, слава тебе, Царица Небесная, добрались... Мать вашу, - на грани слышимости процедил последний, едва стоящий на ногах сотрудник Центрального аппарата разгромленной в пух и прах и уже не существующей Лукедонии. - А мы гадаем, в какой же ж... в каком аппендиксе вы заблудились.  
Молодой голубоглазый блондин зло сверкнул из-под солнцезащитных, очень вовремя попавшихся под горячую руку очков. Сквозь полимерное стекло искрящаяся в его очах убийственная сила не могла вырваться наружу, как и невероятный гнев, теснивший ему грудь под накрахмаленной рубашкой.  
\- Прибыли, вашвысокпревосходительство, - отрапортовал Франкенштейн своему государю. - И пяти дней не прошло, как всех наших перебили...  
С момента отбытия из порта приписки в Южной Корее минуло почти две недели. Их высокоблагородие сиятельный господин Рэй вздумали сами указывать подкреплению путь, следуя во главе своего ударного войска, в то время как его верному слуге этикет и безмерно оказываемое уважение к Мастеру не позволяло взять на себя бразды правления в таком щекотливом деле.   
Отправившись в путь из Сеула, ратники посетили: Сибирь, полуостров Таймыр, Баренцево море и норвежский остров Свальбард, затем пересекли Северный полюс, промахнулись мимо Аляски, погостили чуток в Панаме, перемахнули экватор, потом их как-то занесло в Индию, Папуа-Новую Гвинею и далее к Южному полюсу, где обитают королевские пингвины...  
А всему виной был пресловутый «топографический кретинизм» Рэя.  
Если бы не хитрый стратегический маневр с прокладыванием маршрута через навигатор по GPS, гулять бы кругосветным путешественникам до следующего Пришествия предателей Лукедонии.  
Кстати, в ж...аппендиксе Франкенштейна Кадис Этрама уже побывал, когда заблудился однажды ночью, в полнейшей и беспросветнейшей тропической темноте. Рэйзелу было хорошо, а вот Франкенштейну понравилось не особо.


	4. ноблесс-373 глава

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Господа, у меня пренеприятнейшее известие...

\- Господа, у меня для вас пренеприятнейшее известие...  
Обитатели странноприимного особняка Франкенштейна с трудом сгорбились и привычно соорудили скорбные мины.  
Они сидели рядком, как голуби на насесте, но первоначальные белые пижамные штаны и футболки, как по команде сменились соответствующими роковому моменту, однотонно черными.  
В этот момент дверь в гостиную распахнулась и в проеме нарисовалась полуобнаженная накачанная фигура Раэля.  
\- Раджек покинул нас!   
Скороговоркой опередил сенсационное заявление юноши домовладелец.  
\- Мое оружие духа стало полным, то есть полноценным!  
Нет, Раэль рассчитывал все-таки на более бурную, если не на истерическую реакцию.  
"Ну вот, надо радоваться, - подумалось некоторым сообразительным обитателям этого странного дома, - хоть что-то у этого младшего Кертье стало полноценным..."  
"По-видимому, у Раэля был комплекс неполноценности", - допер до сути дела некий оборотень.  
Между тем, Франкенштейн продолжил свое неожиданно прерванное выступление:  
\- Мы отправляемся в Лукедонию, а те, кто не слушается моих советов останутся дома. Отныне вы, - Франкенштейн многозначительно сверкнул очами на троих модифицированных - объявляетесь раненными. Ушибленными, больными, греховными от миазмов гордыни и непослушания...  
Модифицированных от этого взгляда проняла зябкая дрожь. Капля холодного пота медленно поползла по правой щеке Тао.  
"Модифицированные не потеют. У них слишком совершенный теплообмен, и кроме того, Такео будет неудобно держать свое оружие потными ручками" - вспомнил общеизвестную байку о сути модификации М-Двадцать первый.   
Капля пота незаметно пыталась всосаться обратно.  
Такео срочно пришлось забинтовать лоб, а Тао налепили кокетливый пластырь на щеку.  
Рэйзел-ним сосредоточенно молчал. Кэриас-ним глянул на него со спины. Раздавшаяся в плечах спина Мастера живо напоминала такую же могучую, но обнаженную спину Ренджи.  
"Интересно, есть ли на ней какие-нибудь татуировки? Что-то я не о том думаю" - укорил себя за изменнический яой с Бличем Кэриас.  
"Вообще-то сейчас я буду изменять Ноблесс с Tsubasa Chronicle" - подумал напоследок Раджек.

 

\- Иди! Есть и другие миры! - донесся до Раджека чей-то повелительный голос и его со свистом всосало в неизвестно откуда появившуюся воздушную воронку.  
\- Я-Камуи, а это мой брат Субару, - с отрешенным видом приветствовал новоприбывшего вампира темноволосый стройный брюнет. - Надеюсь на скорую встречу с твоим братом...  
Темноволосые красавцы Субару и Камуи были зеркальными братьями-близнецами светловолосых вампиров Кертье.  
\- Надо действительно составить им достойную пару, - подумал Раджек.


	5. Ноблесс-374. О, Создатель!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжаем скорбеть о гибели Раджака  
> комментарий к главе №374

***

 

Прошло положенное количество времени, за Боссом и Мастером бесшумно закрылась дверь, Раэля кто-то утащил обратно в тренировочную комнату, прошло всего полминуты, и Тао внезапно ощутил нечто неприятное на своей щеке. Как будто невидимая рука смахнула с его лица хорошо заметный на бледной щеке пластырь, свидетельство его тяжелого боевого ранения.  
Тао поспешно схватился обеими руками за виски, прикрывая пропажу своего боевого отличия, и мысленно воззвал к своему Создателю: «Создатель, создатель, мой позывной – Тао. Прием, как слышимость…»  
Слышимость была – ноль, по видимому, какие-то помехи на линии.  
Тао скосил глаза и заметил, что у Такео пропала повязка, бинты, пересекавшие высокое чело стрелка, намотанные в несколько слоев, словно чалма мусульманина.  
Героический Тао попробовал отвлечь все внимание на себя, мужественно демонстрируя свою ключицу с выглядывавшей из-под черной футболки, намоткой.  
«Ом мани падме хум», - вспоминал все, когда-либо услышанные формы молитвенных заклинаний Такео. Это буддийское обращение взывало ко Всевышнему Вселенной Ноблесс: «Услышь меня, о, Создатель!..»  
Спустя три фрейма наступила очередь снайпера вставить свою вескую реплику в «пять копеек». Бинт так и не появился, Такео в притворном отчаянии закрыл рукой глаза.  
\- Ну ты и склеротик, создатель, - изо всех сил стараясь не заругаться послал мысленный фейк Такео, изо всех сил притворяясь, что данный жест не означает формулу «рука-лицо».  
Между тем Раэль поспешил натянуть белую майку. Слишком борцовские, похожие на бицепсы Ивана Поддубного неожиданно нарисовавшиеся мышцы пугали его, словно появление кровавого солнца поражало воображение и умы необразованных людишек в Средние века.  
Еще парочка фреймов с воспоминаниями и Раэля вывернуло наизнанку – кто-то неведомый мгновенно натянул на него черную безрукавку, хотя он так и не сменил своей сидячей позы. Руки от головы он тоже не отрывал, но через фрейм его траурное одеяние снова сменилось белой майкой.  
«Так это было мгновенное потемнение в глазах читателей», - сочувственно оценил новаторское ноу-хау сэр Кэриас. Левая рука Раэля автоматически потянулась вверх, желая выразить обуревавшие подростка чувства в ставшем негласным символом последних глав, жесте «фейспалм» или же «рука-лицо»…  
\- Держи себя в руках, - предупреждающе процедил стоящий у стеночки Кэриас-ним. – Ты же все-таки благородный ноблесс, а не какой-то там анимешник-тролль.  
"В следующей главе утоплюсь", - мрачно подумал Раэль


	6. фем!Такео?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> картинка с попой Такео
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/82902740.jpg

\- Франкенштейн, - в голосе М-Двадцать первого сквозила одновременно обреченность жука, прикалываемого булавкой к этикетке с латинским с названием и угрюмая обреченность человека, измаявшегося дурными мыслями и предчувствиями.  
Ученый оторвался от своих записей и ласково улыбнулся многобещающей улыбкой нарушителю его спокойствия.  
От обманчиво-безмятежного взгляда голубых глаз и настойчивого призыва открыть своему наставнику и ученому душу и заодно все свои грязные потайные мысли, М-Двадцать первого передернуло, но модифицированный- честь ему и хвала - не отступился и упрямо маячил перед прекрасными голубыми очами директора.  
\- Вам не кажется, что Такео до экспериментов мог быть...женщиной....  
Франкенштейн все-таки оторвался от своего блокнота и снял очки, внимательно взглянул на своего подопечного, одним только взглядом определяя состояние его мозговой деятельности, температуру тела, абсолютную невменяемость изрекаемых его устами умозаключений.  
\- С чего это тебе так показалось? - сварливо проворчал Франкенштейн, успешно пряча лицо за бумагой с какой-то отчетностью. - У него что, запах изменился, голос или того хуже, начались менструации и головные боли?  
М-Двадцать первый сглотнул шершавый комок, забивший его горло на середине этих невероятных, но очень уж подозрительно похожих на правду, предположений и твердо просипел:  
\- Ну, у него такие длинные ноги. и волосы длинные, и черт возьми, такие бедра...  
\- А еще у него такой соблазнительный упругий зад, - подхватил Франкенштейн, промурлыкав себе под нос. Двадцать первый вздохнул и кивнул, соглашаясь с потрясающе верным наблюдением своего Босса.  
\- Да, шеф, у него такая красивая, обтянутая тесными джинсами попка... А талия, двумя пальцами можно обхватить, а еще эти узкие лодыжки. И сережки в ушах, разве не кажется. что у него типичная внешность и поведение юной девушки? Никогда раньше не замечал, что у Такео такой нежный овал лица, и такой женственный подбородок, и округлые щеки...Сначала мне показалось, что в нем слишком много такого, резкого. Острый подбородок, высокие скулы, типично мужская походка, а сейчас, я поражаюсь, как же я не разглядел, что все это лишь попытки замаскировать свой истинный пол...  
и М-Двадцать первый развил теорию о психологических комплексах, терзающих впечатлительную трепетную натуру снайпера, о том, что смена пола при нынешних достижениях медицины - плевое дело.  
А лицо Франкенштейна все больше вытягивалось и становилось все более озадаченным и недовольным.  
"С мозговой стимуляцией этого я, кажется, немного переборщил, а вот с женскими гормонами для Такео - уже значительно".


	7. Что вчера было?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-21 очнулся в своей комнате с черными обоями в особняке Франкенштейна и увидел Такео
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/5/8/3358557/86073162.jpg

\- Я, кажется, еще живой? – М-Двадцать один открыл один глаз и узрел знакомый потолок. Слегка повернул голову – и увидел знакомые темные обои. Слева на точно такой же как и у него кровати лежал Такео.  
М-Двадцать один приоткрыл другой глаз и узрел наготу снайпера.  
И поспешно закрыл оба глаза.  
«Итак, что же вчера было»? – попытался напрячь сначала свои мозги, а затем органы чувств оборотень.  
«Вроде ничего не болит».  
М-Двадцать один расслабился и решился-таки сесть в кровати.  
«Итак. Я тоже абсолютно голый, - с зарождающимся подозрением констатировал неоспоримый факт мужчина.  
Такео, тем временем тоже пришел в себя и резко сел на постели, отчего одеяло частично прикрывавшее его почти до самого подбородка неделикатно и недвусмысленно скользнуло вниз.  
Трусов на Такео тоже не было.  
«Бля, что же вчера такое было»? – силился вспомнить события вчерашней ночи Двадцать первый.  
Судя по сдвинутым к переносице тонким бровям Такео, тот тоже озадачивался тем же мыслительным процессом.  
\- Слышь, Такео, - настороженным голосом пробормотал оборотень, - У тебя ничего не болит?  
Снайпер повел плечами, согнул сначала одну, а затем другую ногу в колене, отчего одеяло сползло с его тела еще больше и дальше, так что М-Двадцать первый поспешно отвел глаза.  
\- Да вроде бы нет, -очень напряженным и выражающим крайнюю степень сомнения тоном ответил Такео.  
\- А у меня спина… Поясница болит, - признался оборотень  
Оба с паническим ужасом синхронно взглянули друг на друга, Двадцать первый в расстроенных чувствах сокрушался об утраченной навеки невинности, Такео мрачно и виновато отвел глаза.  
\- А у меня копчик почему-то ноет, - нехотя признался в своих ощущениях длинноволосый. – Значит мы оба того…  
\- Трахнули друг друга?  
Наступило всеобщее скорбное тягостное молчание.  
\- а наши победители уже очнулись! – в комнату ворвался чрезвычайно радостный и довольный Тао. Видимо уже подготовил кучу видеороликов с их «домашним видео».  
Оба страдальца готовились к самому худшему.  
\- Как ваше самочувствие? Через неделю вы отправляетесь в Финляндию, в маленький городок под названием Сонкаярви. Единственный в своем роде официальный чемпионат проводится именно там.  
\- Чемпионат по чему? - из вежливости полюбопытствовал М-Двадцать первый.  
\- Конечно же, по перетаскиванию жен, - с ехидной улыбочкой ответствовал хакер. – Вы же вчера решили тренироваться. Ты, Двадцать первый заявил, что протащишь Такео на своем горбу от школы до особняка Франкенштейна, это тебе почти удалось, если бы ты не вздумал носиться по крышам небоскребов. В общем ты неудачно споткнулся и уронил Такео, а тот неудачно приземлился на попу.  
Хакер испуганно заглянул в глаза своих собратьев, с ними обоими явно что-то творилось.  
М-Двадцать первый с облегчением вздохнул, а Такео радостно заулыбался, нет, все-таки как они могли подумать о чем-то подобном.  
\- Кстати, почему ты вчера решил назвать Такео «женой» - полюбопытствовал чрезвычайно настырный и въедливый хакер. – Ты же еще не купил кольцо и не сделал как полагается предложение…  
Модифицированный номер Двадцать один и снайпер разом похолодели.  
\- А я уже вам распланировал весь сценарий медового месяца, сначала помолвка и обручение, затем регистрация брака в Лукидонии и свадебная вечеринка, свадебное путешествие и участие в международном чемпионате в Финляндии…  
\- Лучше бы у нас был просто секс по пьяни, - оба мужчины недоумевали, как они умудрились так по уши вляпаться.  
\- В моем особняке все должно проводиться согласно нормам морали, - Франкенштейн задумчиво слил остатки сыворотки любовного признания и улыбнулся каким-то своим романтическим мыслям.  
«Секс без любви – это так неэлегантно» - мысленно согласился с ученым Регис.

2015


	8. Слухи которые слышал М-21 о команде ДА-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Такео по слухам самый равнодушный член команды ДА-5  
> и другие подробности от М-21

«Такео...По слухам он не такой. Говорят, будто он самый равнодушный член ДА-5» (с) М=21

 

М-21 подозрительно долго не отводил пристальных серых глаз пока Тао с Такео обустраивались в своих новых апартаментах.  
Наконец Тао не выдержал и с привычной усмешкой осведомился: "Жалеешь, что уговорил хозяина оставить нас в этом доме?"  
Оборотень смутился, но решил не отступать, и разрешить все возникающие вопросы по поводу новых соседей одним махом.  
\- А правда, что все из ДА каждый со своим прибабахом? Ты, говорят, не расстаешься с пушкой даже в постели, а вот он, - парень кивнул в сторону хакера, - ночью выпускает щупальца и высасывает потихоньку энергию или еще что похуже...  
\- Похуже - это именно что? - недоверчиво хмыкнув осведомился Тао. Такео тоже заинтересованно изогнул брови.  
\- Ну, присасывается значит к заднему проходу и выкачивает...  
\- что через задний проход можно выкачивать, а, М-Двадцать первый?! - не выдержав закричал возмущенный Тао. - И куда мне по-твоему какашки отсосанные девать? Что я их коллекционирую что ли?  
Оборотень сообразив, что и правда немного загнул про способности хакера, но не собирался сдаваться просто так, за красивые хакеровские глаза, сверкавшие голубыми проблесками из-под длинной челки.  
\- Ну не знаю, это такие слухи про ДА ходят  
Снайпер с хакером переглянулись и заинтересованно подвинулись ближе.  
\- А что еще говорят про членов ДА модифицированные?  
Ободренный такой вполне доброжелательной реакцией, М-Двадцать первый стал припоминать разные байки, слышанные им от других модификантов и работников лабораторий.  
\- Говорят, что ваш Кранц запросто ломает железные балки, а бетонные блоки любит...любил разбивать о свою голову.  
Бывшие члены ДА снова переглянулись и снисходительно пожали плечами, данная сплетня вполне соответствовала действительности, просто лидер ДА демонстрировал такие общеукрепляющие упражнения не каждое утро, а скажем так, пару раз в неделю, когда разнимал сцепившихся сотрудников, то Такео и Шарка, а то и Шарка с Хаммером.  
Между тем оборотень продолжал свой занимательный рассказ.  
\- Стажеры из пятой лаборатории по большому секрету сказали, что у Хаммера вообще нет внутренних органов, вроде он кибернетический организм, только вместо кишок и прочей пищеварительной системы у него емкость с запасом взрывчатки и вспомогательным оборудованием, поэтому этот толстяк не различает ни вкуса, ни запаха и может сожрать хоть крысу, хоть алюминиевую болванку.  
Длинноволосый стрелок скептически приподнял бровь, а компьютерщик громко расхохотался, представив как было бы смешно, окажись эти слухи правдой.  
\- Шарк говорят, совсем не спит, то есть он будто бы спит, но глаза у него все время открыты, и вращаются, точно шариковые подшипники вокруг оси качения, а еще он по ночам охотится на зазевавшихся модифированных, залезает в банки с раствором и выпивает кровь у несчастных, и съедает внутренности.  
Нарисованная оборотнем картинка как нельзя более достоверно описывала некоторые садистские наклонности Акулы, так что оба "дэашника" слегка побледнев согласно кивнули, услышав такую жуткую характеристику своего бывшего "коллеги".  
М-Двадцать первый вошел во вкус и выдал секреты бургундского двора и про самих присутствующих товарищей.  
\- А про Такео говорят, что он до модификации был женщиной, но доктор Айрис не стала удалять ему внутренние половые органы...  
Снайпер слегка позеленел от услышанного, однако мужественно решил дослушать байку до конца.  
\- И сейчас у него два набора органов, вроде гермафродита.  
Такео не выдержал и попытался разрядить обстановку:  
\- Ну ты же сам видел меня голым, и знаешь, что у меня все как у обычных мужчин, никакой груди, ничего такого...  
\- Ну так стажеры из лаборатории эндокринологии клятвенно утверждали, что у тебя помимо мужского члена есть еще женская "дырка" и тебя могут трахать сразу все остальные члены ДА, чем в принципе вы и занимаетесь в свободное от заданий время...  
\- Мне что-то нехорошо, - пробормотал находящийся на грани потери сознания снайпер и нетвердой походкой отправился в уборную  
Как бы ему не хотелось, но он все-таки расслышал своим усовершенствованным слухом, что каждая лабораторная крыса знает, что у Такео даже родился ребенок, только недоношенный, но зато с набором генов от трех разных отцов. Даже через три двери - в гостиную, в коридор и в туалет, было слышно, как его выворачивает наизнанку. Нервно сглотнувший хакер решил, что ему следует чего-нибудь выпить.  
\- Ну а какие же слухи гуляют среди модифицированных объектов про меня? - не удержался и решил все-таки рискнуть Тао.  
\- А хакер их этот, способен гипнотизировать глазами, да так, что объект сразу же забывает как его зовут, и какой у него серийный номер. Этот свихнутый Тао может залезть человеку в голову и окончательно свинтить мозги, покуда они еще остались у испытуемых. Также работники лабораторий сами выбалтывают ему коды и пароли от денежных счетов Союза, и еще он путает химические растворы и подменяет результаты экспериментов...  
\- И всего-то, - разочарованно протянул Тао. - да я почитай только этим и занимаюсь в свое рабочее время, а вот на досуге я люблю изобретать кое-что поинтереснее...  
Голубые глаза хакера хитро сверкнули из-под длинной челки, а подслушавший беседу новых весьма занимательных постояльцев домовладелец сделал очередную пометку в своем блокноте: "Не забыть сделать Такео предварительный тест на беременность"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015 г


End file.
